Gladiator of Zero
by zheil
Summary: Having enough of being underestimated, Louise summons forth her familiar. Not only did she summon forth a human but she had just summoned a man with enough strength that will prove that she is no Zero. Now as her Familiar, let us see as we unfold the story of Louise the Zero and her Familiar, Absalom, the King of Gladiators.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is zheil. Inspired by Fenikkusumaru's "Shinigami of Zero", this is a crossover between Familiar of Zero and a tale I had discontinued in Fiction Press. Since it's been bugging me of the possibilities for Louise to summon someone other than Saito, this one tells a new tale of what would happen if she summoned my OC. Seeing that I will use the same protagonist from my story, it's obvious that he would be strong.

Anyway Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Warrior of Zero**

_My Servant that Exist in this vast Universe_

_My Wise, Beautiful and Powerful Servant heed my Call_

_I wish in the Servant from the very bottom of my Heart_

_Answer my Guidance and Appear!_

With the swing of her hand, a powerful explosion covered the wide area with dust and smoke. The student covered their eyes as dust blinded their sight.

"I told you that was gonna happen" a brunette said coughing

"Are you alright Montmorency?" a blonde boy said to a blond girl who only stared at the center of the explosion

"What's wrong?" the boy only received a point to Louise as an answer

Guiche looked at the pink haired girl and was stunned on what stood in front of Louise

There at the center of the explosion stood a tall human. He had shoulder length red hair with red eyes, he wore a strange warrior like outfit consisting of a grey polo shirt, a black long coat with golden linings, grey trousers and a pair of black shoes.

"A human?!" Guiche gasped which was followed by the other students

Absalom stood tall as he gazed at the area, they were surrounded by a tall brick wall yet the ground was filled with grass. He gazed at the people surrounding him and made a quick observation.

There scattered around where teenagers he could tell where at the age ranging from 16-17, they wore matching white shirts, black pants for the men, black short skirts for the ladies and all wore the same black cloak.

Gazing behind him, he saw a man in his late 30s, he was half bald seeing that he had hair on the back of his head, had circle glasses, a blue robe with white trimmings, a brown staff and a brown shoulder bag.

Turning his gaze away from the man, he looked in front of him to see a small girl with long light pink hair and pink eyes. She wore the same uniform as the other girls. One thing Absalom noticed was that she had a disappointing look in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Louise said

"Huh?"

"Don't you understand, I said who are you?!" she repeated with a more force

"_Man this girl is like Ellouise? Short yet loud_" Absalom rubbed his forehead thinking of how much trouble he got into, "_Putting that aside where am I? This is not Seltrinta_"

"Exactly what I would expect from someone who boasted like you did, to think that you would actually summon a commoner" a female voice said with a laugh with the other students following her

"As expected from Louise the Zero"

"Yeah, she always lives up to our expectations"

Absalom ignored the students as he glanced at Louise, he could see that she was getting irritated by their taunting

"Shut Up!" Louise shouted, "Professor Colbert?"

"Yes Louise?"

"Um…can I try the summoning spell again?"

"I can't allow that?" he said shaking his head

"Why?!"

"The Summoning Ritual is sacred that affect the mages entire life, trying a second time would be a blasphemy against the ritual itself, like it or not, this one has been chosen as your familiar"

"Familiar?" Absalom whispered

"But a commoner as a Familiar? Isn't that impossible?"

"Commoner" there was that status again, who are these people? Royalty?

"No matter what, continue with the ritual or I will expel you from this ritual" the man called Colbert said

Louise grumbled a little before gazing sternly at Absalom, she was a little mocked on how he stood there with one eye brow raised and a small smile on his face, it looked like he was enjoying this. How dare a commoner like him enjoy her torment!

Grabbing him by the collar, she blushed a little as she neared her face towards him, "You should be grateful for this, normally someone of noble birth never does something like this to a commoner"

"_What is she planning?"_

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De la Valliere…"

"_That's one very long name_"

"…oh pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make him my Familiar" she neared pulled him towards her. Just before Absalom could move, she planted a kiss right on his lips.

"_What in Azerthrot's Name?!_" Absalom was stunned by the action and could only stay stuck as the pink haired girl kissed him for a moment before finally retreating

"What was that for?!" Absalom asked backing away from the small girl. He had experience many things, being shot by spells, slashed by swords and finally going against a titanic demon but he had never been kissed by a little girl in the lips, there were similar situations but not on the lips!

"Very well that contract has been completed" Colbert asked approaching the two

"Contract? What is going on her-" Absalom stopped as he felt his body burning, he could even see steam coming out of his body. Impossible! He didn't activate the Bringer of Darkness spell! Why was he releasing steam? "What is happening to me?!"

"It will soon be over, it's just the rune of the Familiar being burned on to you"

The burning continued and was instantly followed by intense pain which was quickly shot to every part of his body, the most painful part was on his left hand. Absalom clenched his teeth as he endured the pain, he had his arm blown off and he could still endure it yet this one was intense.

Soon the rune on his hand shined and appeared, Absalom noticed Colbert being shocked a little but ignored the reaction. Just as fast as the pain started, it instantly vanished. Absalom happily sighed as the pain was gone.

After it was done, the other student flew away wanting to fraternities themselves with their familiars. Absalom watched as they flew and stood up nearing Louise. As he stood next to her, a red haired busty black woman approached the two

"Congratulations Louise, you have summoned a mar~velous familiar" she said adding a haughty laugh

"Kirche you…" Louise said as she stood in front of her familiar with her arms spread protecting her familiar from her. She wanted her familiar to never become this woman's fan boys. Slightly glancing at her familiar, she noticed that he was rather looking at her than Kirche.

"I don't intend to do anything…for now" she quickly added and then followed the other students, "See ya!"

Absalom was rather amazed at the girls lack of modesty, seeing how she wasn't afraid to show her undergarments as she flew.

"Let's go back" she said turning around

"Sure but I think you need to explain a few things to me"

* * *

Louise for now sat on her chair both disappointed and amused at the story that her Familiar, Absalom, had told her.

"So you are from another word?"

"Indeed, it is called Azerthrot" he stood near the window and gazed at the two moons, "Is there any chances that our contract could be destroyed?"

"Only one, one of us has to die"

"Interesting, it seems that summoning spell here is truly different from my world. So about how your summoning works…"

"As expected of a commoner, I guess I can explain: The summoning ritual determines which type of magic a mage will use. There are a total of five, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and the lost element Void…"

Five? He frowned on how this world only had a small number of elements, back in Azerthrot, there was no limit on what element could be used. As long as that element existed, one was capable of manipulating it.

"One thing for sure is that magic users are naturally all nobles!" she said with a proud smile on her face and her hands on her hips. Absalom chuckled a little seeing that his master was atleast energetic.

"So how does this Familiar and Master thing work?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're my Familiar. That means that whatever I order you to do, you should obey like a good dog"

"_This woman really is like Ellouise? Anyway I think I'm gonna enjoy doing this again_" he said before clearing his throat "So what is your first order Master?"

"Wash these and iron them" Gazing at his master, she threw her school uniform at him now showing her wearing a light pink night gown

Placing the school uniform perfectly on his hand, he watched as Louise laid on the bed and began sleeping. Absalom was rather blessed that he was summoned after he had served Ellouise, the situation was very much similar except rather than being bounded by a contract, it was more of a mission.

"Goodnight my master" Absalom bowed slightly before finally exiting her room

* * *

After exiting his Maser's room, Absalom went down the stairs and entered the hallway only for him to see a very interesting scene...

"You know I've been told I'm very good at making Souffles" a voice of a young woman said

"I would love to have a chance to sample one of them" a smooth voice replied. Glancing at the side he noticed the same blonde boy he saw in the school yard with a brunette girl. A devilish smirked appeared on his face as he entered the hallway…

"Ah, you really mean it?" the brunette asked with hope

"Yes of course I do Katie! Don't you know by now that I would never lie to you?"

"Oh! Lord Guiche!" the woman called Katie was clearly in loved with this blonde. Absalom could pretty well see small hearts floating around her

"There is absolutely nothing hidden behind my feelings for you" suddenly he noticed a person on the side, "Hey, it's the commoner Louise had summoned"

The girl followed Guiche's gaze and was stunned at what the Familiar was doing, he was practically sitting on a chair with a cup on his hand, his legs crossed and a very warming and enchanting smile that made her blush

"Oh am I interrupting something? Then I shall take my leave" Absalom stood up and passed the two

"Hold on, a commoner in troubling the hands of nobility and not even a word of thanks"

Absalom turned his head to look at them and gave a smirk, "Thanks? Why would I even thank someone like you? If you want my thanks, then earn it boy"

Guiche and Katie could look stunned at the familiar's response, normal commoners would quickly thank him but this one said something ridiculous. Why would he, a noble, earn the thanks of a commoner? Hmph, such stupidity!

Absalom could only chuckle at the shocked faces of the two noble, noble? More like a playboy without true skill as a noble. Anyway, it seemed that he was truly going to enjoy this world.

"Maybe I could even enjoy a good battle" he said followed by a laugh that troubled the people who heard it.


	2. Chapter 2

Now continuing the Gladiator of Zero, I reveal to you the Chapter 2. As for Yvori Gevura's question, Absalom is indeed an OC as he originates from an old and discontinued story of mine in FictionPress. Though it would be hard for you readers to understand how the Azerthrot's universe works like, it would be explain on chapter 3.

Aside from that, read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revelation of Power**

Absalom leaned on the wall near the window gazing at his master, unlike Louise who needed more sleep, Absalom only needed four times of rest in normal circumstances. Thanks to how he slept for 4 hours every day, his body became used to it and had adapted.

"Hmmhm…" noticing her stirring, Absalom approached the bed and placed her full set of clothes on the edge

"Mater it's time to wake up" he lightly said pushing her softly

Louise slowly opened her eyes though only half-opened and stretches her hand, "W-who are you?"

Absalom could clearly say that she was still half asleep

"Good morning master, here's your clothes" he grabbed her clothes and placed it near her

"Ah… the familiar I summoned yesterday"

Louise removed herself from the bed before standing in front of her familiar

"What is it master?"

"Dress me" now that baffled Absalom. Dress her?! What was she? A newborn!

Rubbing his forehead in frustration, he took a deep breath before finally looking at Louise

"Well? I'm Waiting" Thanks God that he was used to such a thing, taking care of an orphanage gave him at least experience in such things.

"Are you sure master? You do know that I'm a male"

"So what? A familiar is still a familiar! Male or Female!" she said, "Besides, Nobility never dress themselves, that is why they have servants!"

Really? I mean come on, servants back in Azerthrot only did simple Housework but only did dressing the master if said master was incapable of performing such a thing. Well it wasn't his world so why bother

Looking at her once more, Absalom smiled a little before finally removing her night gown and began to dress her. Seeing that it was a simple shirt and skirt, it wasn't hard and was fast.

Finally fixing her cloak, Louise looked at the mirror and studied herself, "Good, at least you did dress me perfectly"

"Thank you Master" he made a gentleman bow

"Let's go" like a loyal butler, Absalom followed Louise as they exited her room

* * *

The dining hall was enormous. Three long tables lined with chairs and filled with food. There were a large number of people, fat and thin, tall and short with a large variance of both hair color and hair style.

They wore the same school uniform but with different color of cloaks, the one of the left had brown cloaks, the center one had black cloaks like what Louise was wearing and lastly the one of the right had violet cloaks. He could say that the color coding represented their school rank.

Louise walked towards her chair with no care about the comments coming from everyone. Most of it consisted about her Familiar. After all, it wasn't every day that a human commoner had become a familiar, especially someone who was both handsome and well built.

"_Stupid familiar, what the hell is he doing looking at them, he is only supposed to notice me and only me!_"

Sitting near each other, Kirche and Montmorency watched with amusement at the Louise and her familiar. She had to wonder if the familiar would take the free seat since the teachers had placed an empty chair near Louise.

Like many girls, she too was eyeing at the familiar, there was something about him that made him interesting. Either it was the simple smile on his face that was still alluring or is that he seemed to hold such a strong loyalty.

As the two neared the two empty chairs, Absalom pulled the chair back allowing Louise to sit. Gazing at her familiar, she had a confused look on why he didn't sat

Noticing her master's gaze, Absalom closed his eyes and smile at her, like a fox's smile

"Do not worry about me master, I already had my breakfast"

Louise sternly gazed at her familiar, was he lying to her? Did he just say that so that it won't be obvious that he was hungry?

"Are you planning to die of starvation? How can you serve me if you die?" she whispered

"No Master, but it is true that I have already eaten, so please just enjoy the food"

"You better not be lying!"

"Do not worry Master, as a familiar, I have prepared myself to be both alert and helpful to you in any situation. Do you really think that I would be dumb to ignore breakfast?"

"True" she nodded. But when did he eat? Maybe it was before she woke up. At least he showed how strong his loyalty is, he was already prepared for the day.

Putting that aside, she didn't want to comment more, believing what her Familiar had said, she clasped her hands together in front of her face and began to pray.

As she finished her prayer and began to eat, Louise took a glance at her familiar who was gazing at the other students. She had to wonder if he really was from another world, he didn't know the country names and he didn't even know Brimir.

"What is it master?" Louise came out of her thinking as her familiar looked at her, she then noticed as an evil smile appeared on his face, "Do I have to feed you seeing that you couldn't even dress yourself?"

"NGH!" now that struck Louise, she had already told him that noble don't dress themselves seeing that they had servants but her familiar had just had to enjoy teasing her. She swore that she would punish him soon!

She simply humped and turned her head back towards the food and continued eating. Absalom chuckled lightly at how it was easy teasing Louise.

* * *

"If I had known that you were gonna eat before me, I wouldn't have told the teachers to make an exception of putting another chair" Louise huffed.

After the meal, Louise and Absalom had exited the building and were heading towards the grass area where all the others were.

"I'm sorry for not telling you master but since you already know you won't bother about making an exception no more about breakfast" Absalom chuckled a little

"You sure enjoy chuckling at my mistakes!" Louise said as a vein pop over his head. Absalom then turned his head towards the group of students.

They were either sitting on the chairs or simply sat on the ground as they communicating with the animals, Absalom believed was their familiars.

"So why is everyone here Master?"

"All second years students have the day off today. We're supposed to communicate with the freshly summoned familiars" Atleast to her this part was already easy, having a human familiar made it easy for her to communicate with him

"That is true" looking behind them, Louise and Absalom looked at Kirche who was petting a small red dragon like animal with the tip of its tail on fire

"What is that strange thing?"

"Have you never seen a salamander" she chuckled

"I actually have, though normal salamanders didn't have scales"

"Interesting"

"Mind your own business!" Louise almost yelled

"Did you really summon this dashing man Louise? You had us all fooled with that explosion!"

Absalom clearly believed that these two had a love and hate kind of relationship, if they really had such a bad relationship then the teasing would have been added with cat fights.

"That's not true, I performed a proper summon and he appeared!" he pointed at Absalom who he saw more like an animal

"It is true Miss Zerbst, I was properly summoned here by my master" Absalom said as he stood next to Louise, "Please try not to think lowly of my master, she had performed a perfect summoning and it is no lie"

"A wonderful summon for Louise the Zero" Kirche said though she was more interested in the Familiar rather than the summoning itself. Absalom noticed the look she was giving him and knew that this one was interested in him in a more perverted manner.

"Goodbye Miss Zerbst" Absalom bowed slightly gazing at the retreating red head along with her red familiar.

"What is wrong with that woman!" she growled, clenching her fist. She then turned to her familiar still having that smile on his face, "And you! Stop being too friendly to her! Go get me some tea!"

"As you wish Master" looking at a retreating maid, Absalom followed the woman towards the kitchen

* * *

The kitchen staffs were kind and very welcoming. After all, this is where he ate his breakfast before waking Louise up. After getting the tea and delivering it to Louise, he strolled a little glancing at the mages who were having fun playing and talking to their familiar.

He could see dogs, birds and the strange purple floating eyeball which was interesting. As he backed away a little as the strange flying eyeball passed him, he bumped into a maid. Moving with reflex, he caught the plate with his right hand and supported the main by the back with his left hand.

"Sorry about that"

"N-no, it's fine, don't worry" letting her stand he gave the tray to her. She noticed the marking on his left hand, "Are you by chance he familiar Miss Valliere summoned?"

"Indeed I am. My name is Absalom, pleasure to meet you"

"That is a very strange name" the maid smiled

"I get that a lot and how about you m'lady?" he gave her an enchanting smile causing her to blush

"Oh, my name is Siesta"

"Hey, are you going to bring me my cake" said a familiar voice. Looking at his right, Absalom saw the same guy, Guiche his name was, sitting across a blonde girl

He smirked as he was going to enjoy busting this guy's ass. He was good at getting to in people's nerves.

"Let me handle this"

Grabbing the plate with a cake, Absalom was about to head towards the blonde until he saw a familiar brunette. Smirking about busting the boy, he approached her.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Katie turned around and saw Louise's familiar. Though she was in love with Sir Guiche, she couldn't deny that this one held the most warming smiles.

"Ah…oh yes, have you seen Sir Guiche?"

"I have, follow me but stay behind me and don't say anything?"

"Why?" she asked

"Let's just say that he would enjoy the surprise of your Souffles" he assured her. Katie looked at him for a while before nodding.

Now with Katie, Absalom headed towards the blonde who was now staring at him with annoyance.

"I'm sorry for the delay sir, here is your cake" he said placing the cake on the table, thank god that Guiche was concentrated on Montmorency that he didn't notice Katie

"Good, now go get us some tea" he then looked at the blonde's small familiar, "Your familiar is very cute, just like you"

"Thanks, you're flattering as always"

"That maybe but I would never lie to your beautiful eyes"

"So you say but I've heard rumors about you going out with a first year student" she said looking at him with anger

"Ah, that's not true, there's absolutely nothing hidden behind my feelings about you" he replied nervously

"Really Sir Guiche? I've heard you say the same line to some girl" looking at the one who gave the cake, both blondes were surprised to see the familiar of Louise the Zero

"What is he talking about?" Montmorency turned her gaze back at Guiche

"Nonsense, I would never flirt with any girl besides my precious Montmorency" he said while glaring at Absalom

"Is that so? It seems that you were being tricked Katie" moving to the left a little, Guiche sat shocked as Katie was hidden behind the familiar

"Katie what are you doing here?"

"Doing here? Didn't you promise her to taste her Souffles, you did promise her last night"

"Last Night?!" the blonde girl was getting more angry

"Wait, this is nothing but of confusion" Guiche said backing away from the two girls

"Confusion? Don't you mean two timing?" He said as the gathered crowd "oooo'd"

"Two timing?" Katie said nearing Guiche

"So the rumors about you and this first year are true!" Montmorency said as she clenched her fist

"Please Montmorency, this is nothing but a misunderstanding"

"Of how could you! You told me I was the only one!"

"Please! W-Wait! I can Explain" he backed away more

"You're a big liar!" both girls said which was followed by a strong slap on the face by Montmorency herself

Absalom and the crowd laughed at Guiche's mistake. Looking at the smirking red head, "It seems that you don't know the proper respect to nobility"

"Nobility? More like a two timing spoiled rich kid who had been busted by two girls" he smirked as the crowds laughed

"I challenge you to a duel?"

Absalom looked shocked for a while before giving a confident smile, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

Absalom's smile widened, "Very well then!"

"I will teach you to behave like a true commoner! You made two beautiful ladies cry!"

"Me? If you weren't two timing then those two would have never cried. Besides isn't the red mark on your face the evidence of your mistake" the crowd laughed again

"Silence! No matter, I will wait for you at Vestri Square!" Guiche then turned around and retreated

As Absalom and the others watched the retreating blonde, Louise came from nowhere and began to drag him

"You Idiot! What do you think you're doing?"

"Is there something wrong Master?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? Why are you promising to fight in a duel without my permission?"

"I had no reason not to accept the challenge" he said keeping his pace with her, "Where are we heading Master?"

"We're going to apologize to Guiche! If we hurry, he might forgive you"

"I'm sorry master but that is an order I'm not gonna follow" He stopped causing Louise to almost trip

"You really don't understand anything do you?!" She yelled, trying her best to show her angry face but it more amused Absalom that threaten him, "Commoners cannot defeat Nobility! You'll be lucky if you leave with minor wounds!"

"Have you seen me fight Master?" Louise looked at him stunned. It was true, she had never seen him fight but it was still impossible for a simple commoner to go against a noble

Seeing that Louise stood speechless, Absalom turned to a chubby blonde student with an owl, "Where is Vestri Square?"

"That way!"

"Thank You" Absalom headed towards the area and heard his master's angry scream.

* * *

On the center tower…

An old man and a bald teacher were discusiing about the rune that appeared on Absalom's hand. What they found stunned them…

* * *

Back to the Square…

Absalom and Guiche stood across each other as a crowd of students gathered around them.

"I respect you for showing up"

"I never back down from a challenge"

"Wait!" Louise yelled as she broke from the crowd and neared Guiche, "Guiche stop this right now! You know darn well rules are forbidden!"

"True but only duels against two nobles. He is a commoner so there is no problem"

"But that's because a case like this never happened"

"Hmm, now Louise I don't mean to get too personal but could it be that you're feeling attracted to this commoner?"

"How dare you! I just won't stand by as my Familiar get beaten"

"No matter what you say that duel has already started!" Guiche swiped with his rose causing one of the petals to fall on the ground. From that rose, a bronze Valkyrie appeared.

Absalom smirked, summoners? Now this was getting interesting

"My name is Guiche the Bronze, therefore, thus a bronze Valkyrie shall be your opponent"

Looking at Louise, he gave her a confident smile, "Don't worry master. I will be okay and watch as I show you my abilities"

The Valkyrie flew towards him preparing to strike, Absalom bent down before rocketing himself towards the Valkyrie. Quickly placing his hand on the Valkyrie's face, he used full force as he slammed the metallic summon on the ground completely shatter the metallic knight.

Everyone blinked and rubbed their eyes followed by another blink. In just an instance, the Valkyrie had been smashed to the ground causing it to shatter. Everyone was too shocked to make a comment.

From behind the crows, Kirche along with book girl gazed at the instant win. His speed and strength were both impressive, she was sure that it only took a second for him to reach the Valkyrie

She knew that he was no ordinary commoner anymore…

Getting out of his shocked state, Guiche summoned more Valkyrie a total of 5.

"Come on! The more the merrier!" he shouted with pleasure. It's been a while since he fought, maybe this things would become appetizers for him.

With a swing of his hand, the 5 Valkyries launched themselves towards Absalom.

He sidestepped to the right as the first one performed a piercing strike. Grabbing the spear, he pulled it near him followed by the Valkyrie. Placing his hand on the Valkyrie's stomach he chanted, "Lancea Rugiens Tellus Bruti"

Then suddenly an earth spear erupted from the back of the first hitting the second on right on the head.

He dropped the Earth Spear and ran towards the third one, grabbing it by the head once more, he completely crushed the bronze head and dropped the Valkyrie.

The fourth and fifth one came from both sides and performed a dual piercing move, "Terra Hastam!"

He quickly slammed both of his feet causing an earth spike to pierce the two Valkyries' at the stomach.

"Is that all boy?" he said nearing Guiche who had fallen on his butt

"I G-Give Up!" he yelled staring at the boy with fear

And with that the crows both slumped while the others cheered. Kirche on the back could only gaze at Absalom with a blush on her face.

Louise stood shock at her Familiar Commoner-No! he was no commoner, he was able to perform powerful Earth Spells. Looking at the battlefield, she could clearly well see how dangerous those spells were.

"You can't be a commoner! You performed an Earth Spell!"

"Like I said master, I am no noble" he said though it seemed that the crowd ignored his words

"How?!" This was already getting Louise both confused and angry. Did she really summon someone from another world or did she just summon a noble?

"You have got a lot of explaining to do!" She said as she grabbed Absalom by the wrist and headed straight towards her room where she could finally get an explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

After days of continuous internet problem, I am able to continue my story and now show you Chapter 3. As I said, this chapter will reveal the concept of magic in Absalom's World Azerthrot.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bringing her Happiness**

It was a night after the battle between Absalom and Guiche and it was quite an incredible sight, a noble like Guiche was defeated by the Familiar of Zero. Not only was it a once in a lifetime scene, they also witnessed that the familiar performed incredible Earth Spells.

Now it was more mysterious, not only was the familiar human but he was able to perform spells only nobles were able to perform.

Now Absalom sat on the floor as he looked at his furious master who glared at him. He knew this time would come but it had been 30 minutes since the two entered her room and both stared at each other in silent.

"You told me that you were not a noble! How can you use magic then?!"

"I was born with it" he simply said

"Then that marks you as a noble!" Louise was getting frustrated with this. Either he was a noble that was twisting her mind or someone weird

"Remember that time when I told you that I came from another world?"

"I thought it was a joke! It sounded something weird!"

"Well it's the truth, have you ever thought why I didn't know the basic knowledge of this world?"

"I had some suspicion but I thought it was an act" true she became suspicious but the reality of another world was strange, "If you're telling the truth then explain this world to me!"

"My world is called Azerthrot, its very similar to this world but unlike how magic is gained here, magic can be learned and used by everyone"

"Even commoners?"

"Yes and tell me Louise, how many elements are there?"

"There is Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and the lost one Void"

"Well master from my world, we have 12 elements"

"12?!" she shouted surprised

"Besides Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Void we also have Lightning, Ice, Light, Darkness, Metal, Poison and Sound"

"So many…" she said in awe, all that elements and maybe she could use the others as she wasn't good with the original 4

"Indeed, for me I was shocked to learn that this land had only 5 elements"

"Is it possible for someone to learn two or more elements?"

"Why yes but it becomes a rare for someone to master even two elements as the way how magic is controlled is different with each element"

Louise had to sit on her bed as she rubbed her forehead, it was already a headache that her familiar was human but now that he was able to use magic and came from another world was giving her more pains.

"This is giving me a headache, we'll talk about this later, I need to sleep" putting the subject aside, Louise laid on the bed and closed her eyes.

Absalom gazed at her sleeping master and covered her with the blanket, "Sleep Tight my master"

Hearing a murmur from her, Absalom turned the lights off and exited her room.

* * *

Absalom walked the stone path and stopped as he looked at the moon. It's already been days since he was here and he was extremely good with his acting, he still was a gentleman but he was really more carefree and relaxing. It was only a matter of time before he had to end this act and he could feel that it was near.

"I wonder if it is still possible for me to return to Azerthrot?"

It was great that he found another world but Azerthrot was his home, where his friends where and knew that they were looking for him. After all, the news that the King of Gladiators had disappeared without saying anything to his friends would make them suspicious.

Absalom knew that he didn't belong in this world, this was a world completely different from Azerthrot. From the people, the country, the concept of magic and even the creatures, everything was completely different.

Shaking his head, Absalom dropped the subject and continued to head towards the storage room where needed to get the wash board and the large wooden bucket seeing that he noticed the large amount of dirty clouds on the side of Louise's room.

* * *

It was morning and Absalom was glad that Louise did told him about washing her dirty laundry.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Is this all your clothes master?" he said as he gazed the pile of clothes in front of him_

"_Yes" Louse replied_

"_Can I ask you master?"_

"_Go on"_

"_Did you really worry about me during my battle with Guiche?"_

"_Of course, it is the duty of a Master of worry about her Familiar" she lightly said as she lay back at her bed_

"_Master or not, I thank you for that Louise" he said with showing a handsome smile_

_Louise could only gape as she looked at his smiling face, it was charming and warming and deep inside her, it made her somewhat safe. Feeling weird sensations, Louise shot down the thought and glared at her familiar with a small blush, "Just get back to work!"_

"_Of course Master"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he stood up and stretched his hands. The morning was great, birds were singing, a cool breeze passed the lands and a sun warming the land.

"What a fine day it is, too bad Master is not much of a morning person"

Looking at the entrance of the school, Absalom saw a group of female students exiting the building with their familiars. He was quite amazed at the range of familiars, he had already seen a salamander, a mole, a small frog, a floating eye ball and now he was looking at a purple snake and a brown turtle.

"Looks like you're done with the laundry" Louise said as she appeared beside Absalom

"Seems that you have woken up early princess"

"Good thing that our discussion last night didn't give me too much pain" she said as she sternly looked at him, "And w-why are y-you calling me pri-princess than master?"

Absalom gave her a small smile, "Force of habit I guess, anyway"

"Hmph, your just trying to tease me again. Deliver my clothes back to my room and escort my to class"

* * *

And with that, a new day with her familiar had started. Though the talk about her familiar had escalated thanks to him defeating Guiche and performing a spell, the day was better than her normal life. During classes, Absalom had pulled her chair like proper servant and waited in the back in silence for her.

After the class, he opened the door for and continued to serve her like a proper servant. It made her a little happy that the others were looking at her with envy for having her own personal butler.

As they walked towards her room, Louise was a little nervous after knowing that her title Louise the Zero was hinted towards her familiar. Though he continued to serve her properly, she thought that it maybe how he was showing pity for her for having zero percent in magic.

"Is there something wrong master?" Absalom asked as he saw the downed face of Louise

"…"

Sighing for his master's silence, he approached her and then turned her around making her face him.

"L-Let go!" she said trying to pry the hands that held her arms

"Master, please tell me what's wrong s I can help you" he reassured her

Pressing her lips hard a little, Louise raised her head and looked at her familiar, "A-are you l-looking down on me for being a z-zero?"

Giving her a small smile, Absalom then flicked his master's forehead, "You are my master and from what I had heard about the properties of a familiar, you are stronger than anyone in this campus"

"But didn't you see?! I couldn't even perform one element!" she screamed as tears threatened to fall from her cheeks

"I heard that a familiar reflects the master's power and abilities, isn't that right?"

"I know, but when I tried a simple earth spell last time, I wasn't able to do it. Why?"

"My dear master, I will tell you something a secret about my true abilities. In my world I held the Lost Magic, the Bringer of Darkness"

"Lost Magic? The Bringer of Darkness?"

"Like the name says, Lost Magic are powerful forms of magic that has been lost since the ancient times. As for the Bringer of Darkness, it as a form of magic that does not relay on an element. Sound's familiar master? "

Louise thought for a while until it hit her, "V-Void Magic…"

"Indeed Master"

"But Void Magic has been lost since centuries?! It is the most rare element there is!"

"Yes, but that is to your world. In my world, it is not rare and is one of the most well-known magic elements."

Louise began to think. Did she really have the legendary Void Magic? Was it a reason for why she always cast explosions? She didn't know, it was making her confuse about it. But what her familiar said was true, he represented her magic and power and from what she had witnessed, he was a powerful and strong person.

"But if it is true? Then how can we test it? I don't know any Void Magic spells"

"If my theory is true. You can levitate this" forming a small sphere of earth, he presented it to Louise

"But how?"

"Simple. Concentrate on your magic and say Levitate"

Louise was nervous about this, it could be true or it could be false. No matter what, she was someone who was strong and would never back down, grabbing her wand, Louise closed her eyes and swung her want slowly.

"Levitate"

Louise quickly closed her eyes awaiting for the explosion but…nothing happened. Could she really have done it?! Slowly opening her eyes, Louise saw the thing that made her heart leap with joy. There infront of her, the small earth sphere was levitating.

"I knew it was similar" Absalom smiled at his master

Louise slowly waved her wand to see if it was real and found the floating sphere following her hand movement. Letting the sphere fall, Louise jumped towards Absalom and hugged him.

"I did it! I did it! I made it levitate!" she said with so much joy that it made Absalom's heart burn with happiness. Happiness for his master accomplishment and happiness that she found something that she was good at.

"I knew you could do it"

Looking at her familiar, Louise asked, "How did you know?"

"From our world, Void was an element that also did not really on a real element but could do Levitation, Teleportation and such. Seeing that my earth spells had similar properties to yours, I thought that the your Void Magic was similar to ours"

Louise showed a toothy smile at her familiar and continued to hug him, "Thank you"

"It is nothing my master, seeing you happy is very warming to my heart"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Friendship Formed**

After making sure his master had finally slept, Absalom exited her room and headed to where he usually stayed during the night, the School Library. It was a good way for him to understand more about this world and gather some information about this world's origin, history, legends and etc.

As far as he has gathered, there were indeed extreme difference of the concepts of Azerthrot and this world. Heck, this world didn't even have a name, the only thing that he had learned from the library was that this continent was called Helkeginia and small records of the other continents.

It was kind of weird that the books only had records of their own continent and didn't have any information about the other continents, it seemed that expeditions was a little small.

Aside of that, there were no history about the creation of this world, not even a small theory of it. Azerthrot was created when the God of Origin, Zeroth, created Azerthrot and thus their world had begun. It was a little strange that no one had questioned this world.

In the belief view, the only thing that was made as a religion like style was Brimir. Dating back many years ago, early humans were able to use all the elemental magic as long as they had a wand and knew the incantation. Now this was something that bore a little to Azerthrot, there they had a religion that believed in Zeroth.

Deep in his thoughts, Absalom didn't notice a person that had just appeared from a room. Having no time to move, Absalom and the mysterious person fell in the ground.

"Oh! Sorry for that, are you ok?" Looking in front of him, he saw a familiar maid, "Siesta?"

"Sir Absalom!" Siesta said as she recognized the man, "I'm sorry for bumping into you"

"Don't worry Siesta, it was my fault and please call me Absalom"

"But Sir…" Siesta stopped as he placed a finger on her lips for her to stop

"Please Siesta" he said with a smile

Siesta shocked at his action simply nodded as Absalom removed his finger and smiled at the young maid

"So Siesta what are you doing late at this night"

"I was going to call you if you wanted something to eat"

Thinking about it, he never had launch or a small snack seeing that he had continued to train Louise in some small Void base spells.

"I do need to eat, lead the way Siesta" the maid smiled as she then led Absalom towards the kitchen.

* * *

As they arrived at their destination, Absalom sat down and began to eat the meal the chefs have prepared. Though he had visited this place in the past few days seeing that he usually ate here, it took Absalom quite a surprise to find that his regular meal was different.

There were more foods, some of the foods were the one even given to the students.

"What had happened that made you prepare this food for me?" Absalom asked Marteau, the Head Chef.

"Do not try to hide it our Lord, you became our hero after you defeated the snotty noble boy with the attitude"

"Our Lord? That is new. Why the title?"

"Hahaha. That is our title to you, for a peasant who can use magic, you still see us as equal. That is something hard to find within those nobles."

"Indeed, so Marteau, may I ask a few questions?"

"Ask away" the man smiled

And with that, Absalom had begun to ask questions to both Marteau along with the other chefs trying to determine his theories. He had needed some answers to certain questions.

* * *

After some time, Absalom exited the kitchen with a half satisfied smile. Though some of the questions were answered, there were still others that remained a mystery. He needed to get to the bottom of the mysteries of the world.

Standing at the courtyard, Absalom gazed at the two moons and felt a mysterious feeling rush his body. It was familiar yet he couldn't place a hand on it, thinking of it a little, Absalom didn't notice Siesta approaching him.

"Absalom…"

Breaking from his thoughts, Absalom turned to Siesta, "What is it Siesta?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to stay by your side a little" the maid said with a small blush

"Then come, join me" Nodding at him, Siesta walked towards Absalom and stood beside him

"Everyone here enjoys your presence Absalom, everyone is a fan of yours"

Absalom chuckled a little, "Heh, no matter how much I tell them, they still address me as Our Lord"

"You cannot blame them, for a peasant who can perform magic is something strange"

"Maybe to all of you it is" he whispered

"Hmm? Did you say something Absalom" Siesta asked

"Nothing…" he smiled and continued to gaze at the two moons

"Umm…Absalom, I would like to have a long chat with you sometime. Will it bother you?"

"No, Siesta."

"I'm Glad"

"Well, I think it's time for me to return to my studies, Goodnight Siesta"

"Goodnight Absalom"

* * *

Though he did plan to go back to the library, Absalom thought of seeing Louise first. Seeing that Louise never knew that he visited the library every night, she could very well freak out at the sudden disappearance of her familiar and would make a fuss about it.

As he was nearing Louise's Room, Absalom found himself staring at Kirche's Salamander, Flame was his name. Standing still trying to see what was going to happen, Flame suddenly came forward and nab his coat and began to pull it.

Seeing Flame's action, Absalom quickly understood what it meant.

"Do you want me to follow you?"

Flame let go of his coat and nodded and began to move. Seeing that the creature was eager to get him, Absalom followed the red salamander, putting aside the fact that he had to see Louise.

Following the red familiar, Absalom was not surprised to find himself being led by the creature towards Kirche's room. Of course, there was only one person who the red salamander followed.

Entering Kirche's room, Absalom saw Kirche just near the window wearing only her underwear and a very frilly and sexy purple night gown. The only thing that seemed to cover her night gown was her breasts and back side.

"And what prey tell do you need from me Miss Zerbst" he said with a smile

"Please call me Kirche and yes I need something from you, I think you have already heard that some call me fever"

"That is true"

"I tend to burn up like a flaming torch"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, from within my heart, a great fire burns over it. I am a woman in love and the one I love is you"

"Really?" he said with a raised brow

"Love comes so suddenly. When I witness you show your immense power against Guiche in the duel, I suddenly felt a bond between us. The way on how Earth and Fire can be combined with great heat to create Lava just shows how much the two of us are destined to one another"

"I see what you mean"

Grabbing his hand, Kirche placed him over her bed and quickly placed herself above him.

"Isn't this a bit sudden, even for a woman in love?"

"There are many things on what a woman would do when they are in the heat of their passion" Lowering her head, Kirche planted her lips on Absalom's. Just as their lips touch, Kirche felt a sudden energy that overwhelmed her making her body shake at the sudden event.

Pulling her head back, Kirche simply looked at Absalom stunned who still had a smile on his face.

"What is it? Has something bothered you to stop our kiss of passion" he smirked a little

Just as Kirche was about to answer, the door swung open and there stood Louise with her wand in hand.

"Oh Louise…"

"Alright Zerbst! Why are you trying to seduce my familiar?"

"I'm afraid it can't be helped, love and fire are the destinies of the Von Zerbst family. I only wish to burn in the flames of love"

Taking her eyes of Kirche, Louise turned to her familiar who was still lying on the bed, "Why are you here Absalom?"

"To tell you the truth, I was just going to see you after dinner until Kirche's familiar came to me and asked me to follow it here"

Louise would have normally screamed at him but she dropped it, no matter what he did, he always told her the truth and had never once lied to her. Rubbing her forehead, Louise simply grabbed her familiar by the arm and quickly left the room.

Kirche was simply left standing as the two left, crossing her arms, she spoke, "Hmph, I'm not gonna give up just yet especially after that great kiss"

As the duo returned to Louise's room, the two simply stared at each other before Louise sat on her bed.

"Tell me, despite knowing it was Kerche's familiar, why did you follow it?"

"The creature was simply pulling my coat and it was obvious that it was telling me to follow it, what I didn't know was what Kirche was going to do or even if she was in the plan all along"

"And you're telling the truth?" she gazed at him in a strict manner

"Of course, our bond is made out of our trust and partnership, lying to you is simply not something I would do without a good reason"

"So you would lie to me if you had a good reason?" her gaze become more intense

"If it means saving your life, then yes"

Louise's gaze continued to grow until she finally dropped it. She could never really get angry at her familiar despite what had happened, he was the only one who trusted her and her abilities and was also the one responsible for her knowing her true powers.

"Anyway, just remember to be very weary of Kirche, our family has long been enemies and I do not want you falling for her"

"If that is what you truly want master, then ok" Absalom replied with bow, "Well, seeing that, that incident is over, I think it's time for you to sleep"

"Yeah, I'm still tired and considering the fact that tomorrow is Hollow's Day, I should get some sleep. You should too Absalom"

With her orders said, Louise laid on her bed and begun to sleep. Looking at his sleeping master, Absalom took one of the chairs and placed it facing the right side of Louise's bed.

Sitting down, Absalom smiled as he looked at the sleeping face of his master. The sudden incident must have taken a toll on her considering the fact that she had just woken up at the middle of the night. Wanting to know what his master had planned tomorrow, Absalom simple leaned back, cross his arms and closed his eyes, completely forgetting that he was supposed to go to the library.

* * *

The Next Morning

Within her room, Kirche sat in front of her desk which held a large mirror. Taking one lipstick from the drawer, Kirche then applied it to her lips with a smile.

"_How should I seduce Absalom Today?_**"** she though while inwardly chuckling

Her thoughts were then stopped from hearing the noise of a horse and two very familiar voices.

"Is this ok for you Master?"

"Y-Yeah, sure"

Nearing her window, Kirche began to look around until she saw both Absalom and Louise riding on a horse. Absalom sat behind Louise with him holding the rope that was connected to the horse's Head collar. The position they were in, made it Kirche both jealous and happy.

Jealous considering that it was Louise who was with Absalom and Happy that she now had a plan, in case such a situation similar to this happened, but it was her riding with Absalom and not Louise.

"Oh bother, they are going out today" she said with a sad sigh, "I suppose I can use the Happen to Run to Each Other while Out Excuse"

With her plan in mind, Kirche quickly ran to the one person she needed to help her.

* * *

"Where are we going Master?"

"We're going to get you a sword"

"A sword?"

"Yes"

Absalom followed Louise as they walked through the busy market of the village. After 3 hours of riding, the two arrived at their destination and Louise had quickly led her familiar towards the Weapons Shop.

As they arrived near the end of the market, Louise led Absalom to an alleyway where Louise started to look at the sign boards.

"I think it was right next to Viehmants' Elixir Shop…" continuing her gaze, Louise finally saw the shop, "Here it is"

Absalom gazed at the small shop. It was strange for a Weapon Shop to be placed at an alleyway, they should be placed on spots where they could be seen easily. It provided a much more chance for the stop owner to gain customers.

"Two new customers, welcome to my shop" the shop owner, Garel, welcomed

"We're here to purchase a sword for my familiar"

"It has become a tradition, even for nobles, to equip their servants with weapons"

"Considering your strength, it should be best for you to hold a much bigger sword" Louise remarked as she held a rapier

"It depends on the sword"

"I want something much bigger and thicker"

"Ok" Garel as he headed to the back, "Hmm, nobility with no knowledge, she's just asking for it"

"You don't have to buy me a sword Master"

"You maybe able to perform magic but I really need you to use a sword, there maybe situations when you won't be able to use magic"

"That could happen…"

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Garel called the two, taking a sword from his back, he placed it on the table.

On the table laid a glittering golden sword. It had a golden double-edge sword, a golden cross guard with a red gem on the center, a white hilt with a red gem on the tip.

"Wow" Louise said while Absalom simply gazed at the sword without interest

"This is the best item we have on our store. It was forged in the finest ancient tradition by the famous alchemist mage and sword smith lord Sverch of Germania. It slices steel ever so easily"

"How much is it?"

"Three thousand new gold coins"

"But you could buy a nice house, a garden and a forest for that!?" she said surprised. Such money was incredibly large, even for her a noble.

"A good sword is comparable to a castle, it's a good deal if one estate could do"

"Don't believe him Master, this person is a liar"

"And why would you say that sir?"

"This is not a good sword, it is only meant as a decoration piece. The blade is covered in gold and in all my times as a Gladiator, gold can never have a strong sharp edge that is why you rarely see swords that are full gold, especially on the blade"

"Is that all Absalom?" Louise said, slightly reminding herself to ask her familiar about him being a Gladiator.

"No, considering the fact that the blade is a broadsword covered in gold. The usual weight is increased, making it easily for anyone to tire. The Length of Blade and the Length of the Handle is not great, making it hard for the wielder to fully grasp the blade without letting it fall"

"But aren't you a strong person Absalom, you could easily hold this sword even with one hand"

"That maybe but the edges will not withstand the strength I would exert with each strikes. Even if a strong person wields this, the edges of the blade will quickly break even against the simplest weapons. That is why it isn't a good sword"

With those words said, Absalom and Louise turned their gaze at Garel who was now sweating and slowly retreating back.

"So you thought that you could sell my a useless sword for a very large sum of money"

"Heheh…"

"Leaving these person aside, I think I saw a much better sword" Absalom walked into a nearby weapon barrel and took out a rusted sword.

It was a simple sword with a straight single-edged blade, a circular cross guard and a brown handle.

"But Absalom are you sure with that sword? It looks old"

"That's what makes it a good sword. It carries ages of experience in many battles"

"How do you know that?"

"The blade shows many scars of battle"

"Then we'll take this" Louise said turning to Garel

"That would be 100 golden coins"

"I think it is best for all of us if you would consider selling it to us for 50 golden coins, since you tried to sell as an overpriced item"

"O-ok…"

After paying for the sword, Louise and Absalom left the shop. Absalom held the sword in his hand, with the blade covered by a black scabbard.

* * *

Returning back to the school and towards Louise's room, the two of them looked at each other.

"I remember you saying you were a Gladiator back at the shop? Is it true?"

"That is right Master, during my younger days, I joined the Gladiator Tournament"

"A Gladiator at a young age? How young?"

"I was 9 when I joined the tournament"

"9!?" Louise looked gob smacked, who in the right mind would join a tournament, a Gladiator Tournament no less, at a young age!?

"Shocking isn't it?" he smirked, "I was considered the youngest participant and King of Gladiator Title Carrier"

"You won?"

"Yep"

Now this added more surprise to Louise, one after the other, she was being surprised by her Familiar. First he was able to perform Magic, second he came from another Dimension and now this, she couldn't take more surprises in one day so she simply sat down on her bed while massaging her throbbing forehead.

"Are there other things I should know?" she said with a slight glare

"Not yet that is…"

"Why not?" she glared at him more intensely

"You already can't handle much more information, let's just talk about these things later"

"I'll agree on that but you better tell me or else!"

"Of course Master"

"Good, I better get some sleep then"

"That you should"

Giving a bow as Louise lay on the bed and began to sleep, Absalom grabbed the sword and exited the room. After a few steps away from his master's room, Absalom unsheathed the sword and gazed at it.

"You sure have been quiet even after you awoke"

The sword rattled a little until suddenly speaking, "You sure are an interesting person, I never thought that someone would notice that I'm a Sentient Sword"

"I didn't actually notice it at first but when we caught Garel after he tried to sell the useless sword, I noticed a sudden presence within the room"

"That's the time when I woke up" the sword asked surprised, "You're a powerful Mage if you have that kind of ability, it's a rare for mages to notice people through something like that"

"Really?"

"Yeah, people like those are people who have faced many battles"

"You sure carry a large amount of wisdom for a sword"

"Hey, I maybe a sword but I have lived for over Six Thousands of Years"

"Over six thousand?" Absalom pondered, "_Sentient weapons do last more than normal weapons_"

"Sure is, so anyway, where am I? What year it is?"

"Heh, I'll answer your questions when we reach the Library. I'm Absalom by the way"

"The name's Derflinger, nice to meet you partner"

"We're going to have a very beautiful friendship"

"Right you are"

On that night, a strong friendship between Absalom and Derflinger formed. It would be one of the many days in which Absalom would understand this world and on which Derflinger would learn more about his new wielder.


	5. Chapter 5

**As a response with cj1of4's question, I will try to explain the concept of Spell Usage between the two worlds.**

**First let me explain the Magic in Azeroth, Magical Energy flow everywhere. Every person carries a container within them that both acts as the holder and absorber of the magical energy. When performing magic, the magical energy is depleted until the container is empty. After that, magical energy slowly enters the body once more, refueling the container again. Spells are easily performed if one has the complete concentration and control on the magical energy within them.**

**In Louise's world, it was a very tricky thing to understand since I could only find small information on how it works, so I just did what I truly understood about it. It seems like performing spells comes from Willpower, Intent or a specific Mind Set. During the first episodes of Anime, Louise did try to perform simple spells but exploded, I thought that this maybe the cause of a lack of desire or intent to perform that spell. It was pretty obvious to her expression which seemed to show the "Why bother performing the spell, It'll just blow up like the others". **

**She lacked the desire to perform the spell, that's why it simply exploded. Now to answer cj1of4's question. Here is my explanation.**

**Her desire increased when she performed the Summoning Familiar Spell but lightly went down after seeing Absalom. Her desires once again increased after witnessing him perform Earth Spells which gave her the hope of performing atleast one elemental spell but again dropped when it exploded in her face. When Absalom told her to perform the Levitation Spell, her desire increased more as she wanted to prove to Absalom that she wasn't a Zero, allowing her to perform the spell. Her desire to finally perform a successful spell to someone who didn't see her as zero was what gave her the ability of performing a spell.**

**It was simple as that.**

**I really can't say if that answered your questions but that is the only thing I had seen and read.**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: To Save a Flower**

It has been 3 days since Derflinger became a part of the duo, it was quiet entertaining to see how flustered and angry Louise was when Absalom introduced the talking sword the her.

She complained the whole day on how the strangest things was always happening to her.

Now he sat on the edge of a small fountain near the wall, gazing at his reflection. There were some slight dirt and bruises on his cheeks and forehead, mostly coming from the small training he had Louise do to master her Void Magic.

He had told her to perform simple Void Spells to allow her to learn more about concentration and a little practice. As of now, she had shown some skills in Levitation, Unlocking and Manipulation Spells.

She was able to levitate small objects with ease but it got harder with bigger objects. Her unlocking spells needed some control as she could only unlock a door after a minute and her Manipulation Spells were only good with objects that had easy movement such as clothes and curtains.

But even for that, Absalom was impressed with his Master. She showed determination and willingness to learn, something that he believed awakened in her after her first used of the Levitation Spell.

"Um, Absalom?"

"Hmm?"

Turning around, Absalom found Siesta standing just a few feet from him

"What is it Siesta?"

"I just want to thank you so very much" she said with a bow

"May I ask why are you thanking me?"

"You never gave up no matter what happens and you're willing to stand up against the nobility even you yourself possesses power. Seeing you like that Absalom had given me a lot of courage, I can continue to do my best thanks to you Absalom"

"Is there something you're not telling me Siesta?"

Absalom felt something wrong on how she said those words, despite being happy, Absalom felt something strange with it.

"Nothing" Siesta replied, "Good night Absalom"

"Good night Siesta"

Giving him a bow, Siesta then left the male familiar. As he watched her leave, Absalom truly felt that something was strange and he knew it centered around Siesta.

He just hoped it was just his mind playing tricks on him

"Time to visit the young master"

With that in mind, Absalom entered the dorms and went straight towards Louise's room.

Arriving at Louise's room, Absalom sat on the chair near the window while holding Derflinger.

"What seems to be the problem partner?"

"Nothing…"

"If it's nothing then why are you getting silent too much"

"It's something about Siesta"

"The maid?"

"Yeah?"

"Girl problems?" the sword joked

"No. She said words that felt like it was a goodbye"

"It could really be a goodbye you know"

"I sure hope not…"

"Leaving that aside, when are you going to show me your skills partner?"

"Maybe later"

"That'll assure me. It would be fun to see what my partner could do"

* * *

The Next Morning

"I want you for now to stay here for now"

"Why master?"

"Though I like your help during classes, it gets irritating when the girls keep talking about you"

"Are you by any chance jealous master?"

"W-what?! Why should I be jealous, it's not like I L-like you or anything" Louise blushly said, "I just can't hear the teacher clearly when they're talking!"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night master"

"G-good! So wait for me here!"

"Ok"

After witnessing his master and the other students leave the hall, Absalom sat near a wall and leaned on it as he began to wait for his master's return.

He wasn't much lonely as of now as all the Familiars laid next to him, some even resting on his lap, shoulder and head. He was good with any animals and had very created a strong bond with them even if they were the Familiar of others.

"Well, looks like our Lord is enjoying himself"

"Marteau?"

"Indeed it's me, you should head by the kitchen for some time"

"Maybe later, I'll wait for my master first"

"Haha, what a loyal and strong Familiar you are"

"Thanks. Oh yeah, have you seen Siesta? I wanted to talk to her about something?"

"What? You mean you haven't heard anything about Siesta?" the head chef asked surprised

"Did something happen?" Absalom asked worriedly

With that, Marteau began to explain on how Siesta was bought to work for some noble and had left just a moment ago.

"From who?"

"A noble named Count Mott"

"But why so sudden?"

"In the end, peasants can do anything against the whims of nobility" he said sadly as he then headed back to the kitchen

"_Siesta…_" Absalom thought, "_Why didn't you tell me?_"

* * *

It was the afternoon as Louise and Absalom returned to her room, despite having his master beside him, Absalom's thought centered on Siesta.

"How cruel that peasants are treated as objects…"

"It's the system this world was built in, women have much troubled lives when they are bought by nobility. Most of them become one of the nobleman's mistresses"

"How wonderful a memorable broach, I love it" Montmorency happily said

"It will look wonderful on you, don't you think so?" Guiche replied

"You intend on pretending as if nothing ever happened between us"

"I know what I had done is wrong and I am truly sorry for that my dear"

"Atleast you are accepting your mistakes and apologizing"

"That is the least I could do for what I had done"

"Hey, Guiche!"

He turned around and saw Absalom approaching them

"Oh Absalom, how's it been?"

Absalom and Guiche had formed a strong friendship after his defeat. It was all thanks to Absalom that Guiche was able to apologize to both Kathy and Montmorency and also giving him another just with the female blonde.

"It's been fine"

"So what can I do for you?"

"I want to ask you for something"

"Huh?"

After getting the information, Absalom with Derflinger hanging on his waist left the hall and stood outside of the school.

"Wait for me Siesta"

Placing his hand on the ground, Absalom spoke, "Inferiora Terra…"

The ground around him began to rumble slightly as cracks began to form creating a circle with him in it.

"Fly!"

With the command ordered, the ground below him aroused from the ground and quickly flew Absalom and it towards his destination.

"_To Count Mott!_"

"What a cool power partner!" Derflinger shouted with glee

* * *

"Where is he?" Louise said as he sat on her chair within the dinning hall

"Where's Absalom?"

"Huh?" Louise looked at Kirche to find her pushing a tray filled with food, "What's that?"

"Oh, nothing much, I thought that he may need some food so I thought about giving him some of mine"

"So you're trying to capture his heart by bribing him?"

"Haven't you ever heard the saying that going to a man's heart is through his stomach?"

"Too bad for you but he isn't here"

"So where did he go?"

"Hmm. He went to the library and still hasn't come back. I don't know where he is"

"By the way…" Guiche suddenly said alerting both girls, "…earlier today he asked me for directions on how to get on Count Mott's manor"

"He went to see count Mott?!"

"Why would he go?" Kirche asked

"He didn't much tell me but he said that it was something important"

"More important than her master, it seems"

"Darn it…" Louise said as he quickly took off to get her familiar

* * *

"Who are you boy?" Count Mott said

Just a few feet from him stood Absalom with two guards on either side of him.

"I have come for Siesta?"

"Hoh? Do you fancy her?" Mott said amused

"She an important person to me and I would exchange anything if you would let her return to the academy"

"An interesting proposition? How am I sure that you will trust your end of the bargain"

"None but I will ensure that I hold it, just ask for anything and I will get it in exchange for her"

"Well then, I have a hobby of collecting books and there is one book I truly desire…"

"What kind of book?"

"A very special book that a certain mage coincidentally summoned during a magical experiment a long time ago. I hear that it is a family heirloom of an establish family in Germania. The daughter of that family is in the institute, the Zerbst"

"_Zebrst? So it's Kirche_"

"If you want Siesta back then go get the Zerbst Family heirloom and bring it to me"

"Alright" Absalom gave Siesta a last look before leaving

Riding on his levitating rock, Absalom began to head back to the Academy. His flight would have been quick until noticing Louise riding a horse just below him

"Louise!"

Alerted at the call, Louise looked up and became shocked as she witnessed his familiar riding a floating piece of earth.

Seeing as his master stopped, Absalom went down and approached his master.

"What in the world were you thinking back there you stupid familiar!"

"Huh?"

"Forget it. Just get on and let's get out of here"

Nodding at her, Absalom sat behind his master as they began to head to the academy

"You're dealing with one of the higher ups in palace. You can't begin to make a comparison between him and Guiche"

"Don't you feel sorry for Siesta?"

"I take pity of her situation but there is nothing that we can do about it"

"Wrong master" Absalom quickly countered

"What?"

"There is nothing YOU could do about it, I, meanwhile, can"

"Haven't you been listening to what I have been saying. Count Mott is a powerful noble"

"_To you maybe but to me, he is but an insect_"

"Just forget-"

"-Sorry master"

"Wha-!"

Before Louise could even comprehend what he said, she suddenly felt her eye lids getting heavier and her eyesight getting cloudy.

"W-what…a-are you…d-doing"

"Sorry Master but this is something I must do!"

Louise couldn't say much as sleep had suddenly overcome her. Absalom held Louise's body as she fell asleep. He would put her to bed before he went to get the book from Kirche.

* * *

"A Family heirloom?" Kirche asked, "Oh that…"

Waving her wand, Kirche called forth a book that suddenly came out from a shelf and floated to her hand

"Unlike Tabitha, books doesn't interest me. I've never even opened it"

"So why bring it here when you're not even going to read it?"

"They say that it is a tool that I would need in my wedding"

"Wedding?"

"I've heard that it has the effect of stimulating men's desire"

"No wonder that person wanted it"

"In any case, I don't think I need something like that" she suddenly took a provocative pose, "Do you Absalom?"

"Not really"

"Then I don't mine giving it to you"

"Really?" he asked a little unsurprised. Considering Kirche much, she already had the body to do that

"In return, I get to take you out. So is it a deal?"

"Sure. Why not"

"Then here" she said as she gave it to Absalom, "Just remember your promise Absalom"

"Sure"

* * *

Arriving at the Mott's Manor, Absalom opened the door where he saw a large number of solders along with Mott, Siesta and another person at the other side of him.

"It seems that you have returned. Now, where is the book?"

"I have it here" Absalom raised the book

"Throw it hear"

Absalom did so, throwing the book towards Mott who quickly caught the book and gave it to a person who stood beside him.

"You have the book so return Siesta now"

"Foolish boy. Did you really think I would return her?"

"I did my end of the bargain so do yours"

"Too bad for you that I won't. Guards! Kill him!"

"No! Absalom!" Siesta screamed

"I tried to be civilized with you but it seems that it wasn't working. Too bad. Terra Hastam!"

As the soldiers prepared to attack, pillars or earth suddenly erupted from the ground and knocked some of the soldiers down.

"It seems that you're not just a peasant…"

"Ready Derflinger?"

"Ready when you are partner!"

Clasping Derflinger's hilt tightly, Absalom erupted with great speed and began to decimate the large number of soldiers. He didn't much kill the, considering the fact that he wielded the sword with the sharp part pointed at him and they were simple soldiers doing their job to earn money.

He moved with great speed, placing himself within the open parts of his targets. He struck with either his fist or Derflinger to completely knock the soldiers out.

As he delivered a strike to the last soldiers, six ice daggers flew towards him. He managed to dodge the five but the one was able to graze him on the cheek.

"What in god's name are you?!" Mott shouted in both anger and fear

"You're End" Absalom appeared quickly in front of him and raised him by the neck

"I ask you one last time Mott, return Siesta to me or suffer"

"…N-Never…" he said between chokes

"You are lucky that I cannot kill you as it will stain my Master's status but, I will struck you with fear"

In an instant, Absalom's eyes full blood red and his body released a large burst of power that caused a pillar of white aura to surround him and Mott.

The Earth began to tremble as pure power was being released by the Familiar. Those who had manage to wake up from the battle suddenly stopped in their movements as they felt the aura erupting. Fear rain through their very bones causing their body to shake.

While the others weren't feeling much, Mott meanwhile was feeling it worse. Engulfed by the immense power, he felt as if his body became heavier. Even he couldn't lift a finger at the incredible power beign released, his eyes widened in fear as he gazed at the two blood red eyes staring back at him.

This was too much for him, death was even a far better thing to face than this!

As those thoughts continued to reign his mind, he couldn't handle it and fainted in the spot. Absalom, seeing his victim knocked out, quickly stopped releasing his magical energy and dropped the man to the floor.

"He wouldn't be the same anymore"

"ABSALOM!"

"Louise?"

Looking at the door, Absalom saw Louise who was accompanied by Kirche and Tabitha.

Despite her anger for her Familiar for putting a Sleeping Spell on her, she became shocked as she looked at the once clean place of the mansion.

Now it was nothing but earth and cracks, soldiers on the ground and Count Mott knocked out in front of her familiar.

"That was the most interesting thing you did there partner" Derflinger said, removing the tension all over the place, "I have to say, I have never seen anything like that"

"Wait till you see more"

"Looks like I was right when you were going to be an interesting partner"

"Heh"

"Absalom, did you do all of this?"

"I did"

"Are they….D-dead?" she asked a little frightened

"No"

Louise along with Kirche breathed gratefully, it would have been troublesome if someone was killed.

"All over?"

"Yeah Tabitha"

"Let's go?"

"Just wait for us outside"

The three girls nodded and went outside.

"So where's your stuff Siesta?"

The young maid simply smiled as she headed to her room to get her clothes.

* * *

Riding a dragon was really a great thing for Absalom, it was much more different that riding Inferiora Terra since he didn't need to control it all the time. As they dropped on the grounds of the school, Siesta and Absalom stood outside for a while as the others returned to their rooms.

"Thank you so very much" Siesta said with a bow

"Don't worry Siesta, you're important to me and I won't let anything bad happen to you"

She blushed as he said those words to her

"You did all those things just to save me. I'm really grateful"

"Anything for you Siesta" He said with a smile

Approaching Absalom slowly, Siesta looked face to face at Absalom until suddenly raising herself, kissing Absalom in the lips in the process.

Absalom became shocked for a while until returning the kiss. It took another five second before the two separated from each other's lips.

"Good night Absalom"

"Good night Siesta"

* * *

**Sorry for the small and quick chapter everyone. My internet has becoming slower than usual and i had quickly done this before the internet completely disappear. I'll be updating soon once the internet problem is over.**


End file.
